This Is War
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Depois de muitos ataques a eles e aos caçadores, os lobisomens decidem fazer uma ultima batalha. Quem vencerá?


**This Is War**

**Título: **This Is War

**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom

**Resumo:** Depois de muitos ataques a eles e aos caçadores, os lobisomens decidem fazer uma ultima batalha. Quem vencerá?

**Pares: **Scott & Allison

**Classificação: **K

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**NT:** Como gosto de Teen Wolf e já traduzi uma fic sobre essa série, decidi escrever uma fic, por experiência. E devo dizer que amei escrevê-la. Comentem! Ficarei muito feliz.

BOA LEITURA!

S.L.

Era noite de lua cheia. Scott estava em um campo de futebol acompanhado por lobisomens e, á sua frente estavam os caçadores. Ao seu lado estava Derek, o alfa, com uma expressão de determinação. Olhou por cima do ombro e reparou em cada expressão de seus companheiros: ódio, dor, medo, determinação…

Alguns daqueles lobisomens só tinham sido mordidos há dias. E agora iam perder a vida numa luta que, para Scott, podia ser evitada. Viu Allison no outro lado do campo, acompanhada por seu pai e seu avô. O silêncio reinava no local, só entrecortado pela respiração de cada um. Todos estavam atentos para ver quem iria dar o primeiro passo. No silêncio da noite, se escutou o som de um tiro e um lobisomem caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dores. Derek deu um passo em frente, com uma expressão de ódio. Scott olhou em volta, tal como seus companheiros, que tinham ficado sem ação, e viu que tinha sido o avô de Allison. Allison olhava para o avô em choque e gritou:

-O que fez? – O avô de Allisn olhou para Scott e disse:

-A guerra tinha de começar. – Os lobisomens, sem aviso, começaram a correr, acompanhados pelos caçadores. Scott correu para Allison. Tinha de a proteger. Allison empunhava o arco e disparava setas com tanta rapidez que Scott, se não fosse lobisomem, mal as veria. Várias balas de acônito eram disparadas contra Scott. Ele se esquivava de todas mas, em seu lugar, vários lobisomens eram atingidos e caiam no chão, uivando de dor. Um lobisomem ruivo se atirou a um caçador, o matando. Quatro caçadores correram para o lobisomem e, quando ele tentava fugir, um caçador disparou, o ferindo. Scott foi empurrado por um lobisomem, que se dirigia para Allison. Allison se virou e o lobisomem saltou para cima dela. O avô de Allison correu para a neta, mas um lobisomem de cabelo negro o feriu com as garras, e ele caiu no chão, sem vida.

-NÃO! – Gritou Allison. O lobisomem sorriu maliciosamente para Allison e abriu a boca, mostrando suas presas. Scott saltou para cima dele e, afastando-o de Allison, começaram a lutar. O lobisomem empurrou Scott com violência, o fazendo cair ao chão. Se pondo em cima de Scott, o lobisomem ergueu a mão, mostrando umas garras afiadas e, quando ia atacá-lo, uma seta atingiu seu coração. Scott se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Allison. Mais de metade dos lobisomens e dos caçadores estavam mortos. A lua, pálida sobre o céu, iluminava o sangue que estava no chão do campo. Scott olhou para a bochecha de Allison. Estava manchada com o sangue dela. Scott se aproximou de Allison e lambeu o sangue em seu rosto, a beijando de seguida. O campo ficou em silêncio. A lua começou a iluminar o corpo de Scott. Seus olhos perderam o brilho caraterístico de lobisomem. Uma caçadora, a mais velha do grupo, que tinha cabelo grisalho e rugas em seu rosto disse, com uma expressão séria:

-Parece que a lenda era verdadeira.

-Que lenda? – Questionou, confuso, o pai de Allison.

-Há uma lenda que conta que, quando um lobisomem bebe o sangue da pessoa que ama, volta a ser humano. – Todos estavam em choque, incluindo Scott. Allison começou a chorar, emocionada e disse:

-Você já não é um lobisomem. – Scott sorriu e beijou Allison com todo o amor que tinha por ela.

-Te amo. – Disse Scott. – E não te quero perder nunca mais. – Allison olhou para Scott, hesitou e disse:

-Estou grávida. – Scott ficou em choque. E não foi o único. O pai de Allison também. Scott disse:

-Eu…eu vou ser pai? – Allison acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Scott sorriu, emocionado e disse:

-Então…vamos nos casar, já que não sou um lobisomem… - E olhou para o pai de Allison, que estava calmo demais para o gosto de Scott.

-Scott. – Allison apertou sua mão e o pai dela disse:

- Nestas circunstâncias é melhor não deixar a minha filha ansiosa, por isso, bem-vindo á família Argent, Scott. – E olhando para a caçadora mais velha, perguntou:

-Sybill, o bebê…pode ter as caraterísticas do pai?

-Se o pai tivesse nascido lobisomem, sim. Mas como não é esse o caso, o bebê nascerá humano. – Allison beijou Scott, feliz. E Scott retribuiu o abraço, mais calmo, pois sabia que ninguém os iria incomodar. Nunca mais.

Fim


End file.
